Volt Catfish
|sprite = }} '''Volt Catfish, known as in Japan, is a Maverick in Mega Man X3 based on the electric catfish. He has an incredible power generator built into his body, which he used to provide power to cities during times of crisis. Once a playful soul before the virus took him over, he now wreaks havoc at the Power Control Center, siphoning the power off to Doppler's research facility. His Special Weapon is Triad Thunder, but proper use of Tornado Fang can prevent him from attacking much. Data ''Mega Man X3'' stats *'Power:' 8200rp *'Speed:' 1600rp Stage enemies Enemies in Volt Catfish's stage in Mega Man X3: *Caterkiller *Crablaster *Earth Commander *Head Gunner customer (before completing Blast Hornet's stage) *Head Gunner masspro (after completing Blast Hornet's stage) *Meta Capsule *Trapper Enemies in Volt Catfish's stage in Mega Man Xtreme 2: *Batton Bone *Blady *Notor Banger *Metall C-15 *Wall Cancer Other Media ''Rockman X'' In the Rockman X3 manga, Volt Catfish wreaked havoc by taking control of a city's electricity, but was eventually defeated by X. When he reverted to his original mental state, he began to remember the times when he and X were good friends. Realizing all the trouble that he had caused, he sacrificed himself to return the city's electricity by using his own body as a replacement generator. He makes a cameo appearance in a remembrance scene at the end of the Rockman X4 manga. ''Rockman X Mega Mission'' In the carddass, Mega Mission 3, he is revived as Electro Namazuros HL, and infiltrated the Maverick Hunter base with other three Mavericks disguised as a recruit hunter under the alias Braun Eleci. Mega Man Comics Like most of the other Mavericks from the X'' series Volt Catfish was cloned using the power of the Genesis Portals and Unity Engines as part of an army of Mavericks that appeared alongside Sigma-2. After briefly attacking the Freedom Fighters' Sky Patrol, he and most of his fellow Mavericks departed to invade other worlds. Gallery MMC102.jpg|Electro Namazuros HL from ''Rockman X Mega Mission 3. File:X2SEVoltCMug.png|Mugshot from Mega Man Xtreme 2. MMX3CatfishPrototype.jpg|Volt Catfish's sprite in the Mega Man X3 Prototype (August) Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Videos Trivia *He and Volt Kraken both have somewhat similarly named weapons. *In his animated intro sequence on the CD versions of Mega Man X3, a robot similar in appearance to Auto can be seen in the background watching TV while Volt Catfish swims down the pipes. Volt Catfish himself is seen in the TV, making it a strong possibility that Auto is watching the intro live as it is happening. *If X has the Z-Saber, he can use it and knock out one of Volt Catfish's circular electric shields, reducing the power of his charge attack. *Volt Catfish is one of the six Mavericks of the X3 chapters of the Rockman X manga to survive and reform. Catfish also had a tendency to make really bad puns involving electricity and random objects like macadamia nuts. Unfortunately, a lot of these puns do not make sense in English since they use Japanese words. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Male Reploids Category:Fish design Category:Electric Mavericks Category:Doppler Army